Psychologue
by Servania
Summary: Tazusa n'y peut rien si elle est bizarre, ces derniers temps. Mais ses proches ont décidé de l'aider, même si elle n'est pas franchement d'accord...


Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "psychose" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

**Titre : **Psychologue

**Résumé : **Tazusa n'y peut rien si elle est bizarre, ces derniers temps. Mais ses proches ont décidé de l'aider, même si elle n'est pas franchement d'accord...

* * *

- Ecoute, Tazusa, nous on fait ça pour toi. On veut que tu ailles mieux, c'est tout!

- Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien! Je suis en pleine forme! On ne dicte pas sa conduite à "la fille qui valait trois milliards"! Et, de toute façon, vous n'aviez pas à décider de ça pour moi!

- Toi, aller bien? Pas plus tard qu'hier, je t'ai vue te changer les yeux bandés! Tu te gaves de tomates à tous les repas, tu parles, non, tu cris toute seule, en public. Des gens ont affirmé que tu parlais à quelqu'un qui n'était pas là! En plus, tu te conduis mal avec tes amies et tu as de plus en plus de mal à te concentrer pendant les entraînements. Et puis, tu as l'air triste depuis quelques temps. Il faut faire quelque chose, c'est tout!

- Yoko, ce n'est pas à toi, ni à vous, coach, de me dire si je vais bien ou pas! Et encore moins de me prendre un rendez-vous chez le psy sans m'en parler!

- Mais, Tazusa, le coach a fait des recherches sur internet et dit que ça pourrait être grave et...

- Sakurano-san?

Les deux filles et l'homme levèrent le nez de leur dispute pour voir une jeune femme avec des lunettes qui entrait dans la salle d'attente. Tazusa fit comme si elle n'avait rien entendu mais c'était sans compter sur sa soeur qui la poussa sans ménagement de sa chaise. Elle la fusilla du regard en se promettant de se venger sur Pete plus tard avec une bonne salade tomate/mozzarella.

- Oui, c'est moi..., gromella-t-elle entre ses dents serrées par la colère.

La jeune femme sourit.

- Je suis le docteur Atatakai. C'est à toi.

La patineuse la suivit rageusement dans son bureau en maudissant son entraîneur qui, d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, avait eut l'idée de ce rendez-vous. Pete, qui suivait tout cela avec appréhension sentait que ça allait chauffer pour lui plus tard et se gardait bien d'intervenir malgré son naturel bavard. Le docteur fit asseoir la jeune fille devant son bureau et se dirigea vers une petite kitchenette dans un coin de la pièce pour lancer la cafetière.

- Du café?, proposa-t-elle en souriant. J'ai aussi du chocolat chaud et des jus de fruit si tu préfères.

- Vous avez du jus de tomate?, demanda Tazusa avec un petit air mesquin.

Pete déglutit, franchement effrayé.

- Bien sûr, j'en ai une pleine bouteille!

- J'en veux bien, alors...

La jeune fille se retint de ricaner en sentant le fantôme du jeune aviateur trembler de peur au fond d'elle-même. Le docteur se servit un café et revint s'asseoir en posant un grand verre de jus rouge devant la jeune fille qui en prit tout de suite une gorgée. "Ça, c'est pour m'avoir amenée là!" murmura-t-elle au jeune garçon qui aurait put vomir s'il avait le contrôle de son corps.

- Hum? Qu'as-tu dis?

- Moi? Rien, pourquoi?

La jeune femme n'insista pas et regarda le fond de sa tasse de café, cherchant par où commencer.

- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici, Sakurano-san?

- Nan... Enfin, si. C'est parce que certaines personnes crois tout savoir mieux que les autres, je suppose...

- Heu... Je vois... Tu sais, ton coach a parlé de... psychose, je crois, quand il m'a appelée.

Elle étouffa un rire en y repensant.

- Il n'a pas dut bien comprendre de quoi il s'agissait mais il pense que tu as besoin d'aide en ce moment. Est-ce exacte?

- Non. Et je me fiche de ce qu'il vous a dit, je n'ai pas besoin d'aide.

Le docteur plongea ses yeux dans la mer d'améthyste de la jeune fille, comme pour scruter son âme. Même Pete se sentit mal à l'aise à ce moment là.

- Tu en es sûre?, fit-elle sans la lâcher du regard.

- O... Oui. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. J'ai deux ou trois soucis et le stress du prochain gala mais ce n'est rien...

- Quoi, comme soucis?

- Rien... Même si je vous en parlais, vous ne me croiriez pas.

- Qui sait? J'en ai entendu tellement...

- Ne cherchez pas, je n'ai rien à dire...

La jeune femme l'observa encore quelques instants avant de laisser tomber et de changer de sujet. Elles se mirent à parler de la pluie et du beau temps, des cours de la jeune fille, de patinage, de danse et de compétition. Tazusa ne comprenait pas le moins du monde où la psy voulait en venir. Elle était si étonnée qu'elle en oublia de boire son jus de tomate au grand soulagement de Pete qui se promis de ne pas le lui rappeler. Au bout d'une heure de vaine conversation, le coach et Yoko furent autorisés à entrer. Le docteur les rassura sur l'état de la championne tandis que celle-ci boudait dans son coin, ne prêtant qu'une oreille distraite à ce qu'ils disaient.

- Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, monsieur. Votre élève n'a pas de souci de santé mental! Cessez de vous inquiéter comme cela!

- Mais vous en êtes sûre? E... Et ses... Symptômes?

La jeune femme partit d'un grand éclat de rire, à tel point que des larmes perlaient sous ses yeux.

- De simple mal-entendus, rassurez-vous! Sakurano-san est parfaitement équilibrée, croyez-moi!

"Ils sont vraiment inquiet pour toi!", fit Pete qui, au contraire de la fille qu'il hantait, était très intéressé par ce qui se disait.

- Pff... Ils ont tord. La seule... psychose, que j'aurais put avoir s'est révélée n'être qu'un fantôme d'aviateur canadien allergique à la tomate, chuchota-t-elle au dit fantôme avant de se rendre compte de l'absurdité de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Tous deux durent réprimer un rire. Il est vrai que leur situation était vraiment comique vu sous cet angle-là!

-Bah, qui sait? Si ça se trouve, tu es juste dérangée et je ne suis que le fruit de ton cerveau malade, fit encore Pete avec une voix qui se voulait faussement menaçante.

- Non. Toi, je suis sûre que tu n'es pas une psychose.

- Pourquoi?

Tazusa se gratta la tête.

- Je... Je ne sais pas vraiment... Sûrement que...

Avec un sourire, elle repensa à tous les services qu'il lui avait rendus, entre ses cours d'anglais, ses idées de chorégraphie et les nombreux encouragements qu'il lui lançait lorsqu'elle patinait. Son ton se fit plus doux.

- Une psychose ne peut pas être aussi vivante que toi, ça c'est sûr!

Soudain, Tazusa se tut. La psy, sa soeur et son coach la regardaient tous de travers. Elle avait encore parlé un peu trop fort...


End file.
